The present invention relates to an aircraft catastrophic security system, wherein ways are provided to generate aircraft danger signals, to sense the aircraft danger signals, to place an aircraft into a controlled, restricted state, to signal externally any dangerous aircraft conditions and the control state of the aircraft, to inform national and local authorities of the aircraft""s condition, to remotely, controllably operate the aircraft, and to enforce safe disposition of the aircraft.
More particularly, the present invention deals with an aircraft catastrophic security system that allows danger signal personnel and on-board aircraft equipment to signal danger in an aircraft by use of danger signal devices, wherein an on-board aircraft processing device monitors for such signals and, if received, the on-board aircraft processing device signals an on-board aircraft control device to place the aircraft into a controlled, restricted state and then the on-board aircraft processing device communicates this dangerous condition and the state of the aircraft control to authorized external processing devices and personnel, or in special cases the external authorized personnel can take control of an aircraft that may be having problems without the aircraft""s knowledge, in either case the external processing device and authorized personnel can remotely control aircraft by way of the on-board aircraft control device, so as to enforce the safe disposition of the aircraft.
Most particularly, the present invention deals with an aircraft catastrophic security system that comprises an on-board aircraft processing device that can transmit danger signals that are generated by on-board authorized danger signal personnel and devices. On board danger signal personnel include flight attendants, plain clothes security officers, pilots, and others. These personnel use danger signal devices like small personal beeper devices, phones, and devices placed in on-board consoles, or in the flight cockpit. The act of signaling a dangerous condition may involve a special code and special procedure, so that nuisance signaling of the system could be avoided. An on-board aircraft processing device monitors for danger signals and if it receives a danger signal, then the on-board aircraft processing device signals an on-board aircraft control device, or if external authorized personnel sense a danger on the aircraft, the external processing device signals an on-board aircraft control device, that places the aircraft into a controlled, restricted operating state, where the state may allow only minor adjustment to the aircraft controls or the state may be as simple as forcing the aircraft to stay at a certain altitude until the danger signal has been analyzed. In either state, the on-board aircraft processing device automatically transmits to the external processing device and authorized external personnel the existence and details associated with the aircraft""s dangerous condition, and national and local authorities would be communicated the conditions on the aircraft. In addition, external authorized personnel would communicate through verbal and/or electronic control methods of communications with the aircraft crew, on-board security personnel, aircraft environmental conditions, and aircraft operating signals to decide on the proper state that the aircraft controls should be place therein, and, subsequently, enforce where and when the aircraft would be safely disposed. Existing airports may be used or new airfields may be built as part of the present invention, in order to safely return the aircraft, passengers, crew, and cargo to the ground and to safely protect the life and property below a flying aircraft. If new airfields are used they may be built across a nation, and elsewhere, in a location that is lightly populated and is remote from strategic sites. All flights of aircraft that experienced the generation of a danger signal could be forced to land under external authorized control, even if the danger signal was a false alarm signal.
Currently, hijackers are taking over aircraft and personally flying the aircraft as bombs into buildings. This results in enormous loss of life, disruption of government, and loss of property. Typically, the hijackers will physically harm crew members and then take full control of the aircraft, because there is no instrument control function to stop them from immediately taking over from the pilot and co-pilot. In addition, if an aircraft experiences a major equipment malfunction, the results can be just as catastrophic. Some of the sources of major aircraft equipment problems can be the result of the malfunction of the equipment, improper maintenance, environmental conditions, improper handling of the aircraft, hijacking of the aircraft, and an explosion on-board the aircraft. If terrorists get control of the aircraft they can virtually fly the aircraft where they desire, while national defenses may need to shoot the plane down, which can have catastrophic results on the ground as well. There also are cases where an aircraft may not be functioning properly or may not be flying properly and the conditions are not obvious on-board the aircraft. In some of these cases communications with the aircraft are not good and external control cannot be gained, but the consequences of such flight may also be catastrophic.
To solve the aforementioned problems, the present invention provides a system that will counteract the sources of dangerous aircraft problems. The present invention allows, among others, the crew, on-board security personnel, and various aircraft control functions to signal that a dangerous condition exists. The on-board aircraft processing device continuously senses these signals, identifies the source of the signal, may alert the crew, alerts external processing devices and external authorized personnel, and places the aircraft into a controlled, restricted state. Upon receiving the dangerous condition signal, the external authorized personnel make plans to determine the source of the problem, the aircraft""s location, heading, elevation, possible planned destinations, and its potential impact on life, government, and property. In special cases where an aircraft is not aware of its improper functioning or flying pattern or the aircraft cannot be communicated with, then the external authorized personnel may decide to take control of the aircraft. At that point, if it is possible and desired, external processing devices and authorized personnel may communicate with aircraft crew members to determine the conditions that the aircraft crew is operating under and to get their input on the dangerous condition""s source and to determine what, if any, limited control that might be returned to the aircraft. If conditions warrant, the external authorized personnel then determine where and when the aircraft will be safely disposed. Following the receipt of the dangerous signal from the aircraft the on-board aircraft processing device would inform national and local authorities of the conditions, so as to help in properly and safely handling the disposition of the aircraft.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawing.